Yuna's Bad Dream
by WrdPntr
Summary: JUST READ AND REVIEW PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!


'A Not From The Author'  
  
I'm new to this whole "fanfic" thing so work with me here, here goes!  
  
"Lulu!" Yuna ran up to Lulu looking beat and tired. It was only 3:15 a.m. so it wasn't hard for Lulu to figure out why.   
  
"You should be asleep." Lulu said so solidly, it almost seemed to be in one silible.  
  
"Why aren't you?" Yuna protested, realizing her mistake.  
  
"I don't sleep." Lulu gazed up ward twards the setting moon.  
  
"I came to ask if you knew where Tidus was." Yuna said lowering her to look to her feet. Tidus had been avoiding her gaze for some time now and had ignored her when she tried to talk to him. She figured she had to get him at a later time to talk.  
  
"He is in his bunk sleeping, as you should be." Lulu peered out of the corner of her eyes at Yuna.  
  
"Ok." Yuna left walking twards her own bunk, but at the last moment turing to Tudis's.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She reached the entrance, but before she moved the curtain/door she heard voices inside. Yuna stopped and put her ear as close to the door without moving it as she could.  
  
"Have you told her yet?" a lady's voice came from inside the bunk. She sounded young, happy and oddly familiar.  
  
"No. I have not found the time." came the kind and gental voice of Yuna's love, Tidus.  
  
"You have. You just don't want her to know." The woman's voice came again.  
  
"You are right." Tidus sighed."But why does she have to? Couldn't it be our secret?" Yuna heard footsteps and a close rub of cloth. Then came a sound she didn't want to hear.  
  
Lips. Touching and seperating. Retouching, reseperating. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She burst in.   
  
"Yuna!" Tidus dropped the girl he was holding. "Wha...wha...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yuna?!" came the familiar girl's voice from the floor.  
  
Yuna looked to the floor and saw...Rikku.  
  
"RIKKU!" Yuna screamed.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!" She sat up. She looked around. No one. Suddenly Lulu came in.   
  
"Are you all right? I heard you scream." Lulu asked in a motherly style.  
  
"Yes I just had a bad dream. That's al-" Yuna was interrupted by Tidus.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus burst in, shoving Lulu to the side. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yuna!" Suddenly Rikku burst in too, also pushing Lulu away. (Lulu looking quite angry at that point.) "Are you all right?"  
  
(Do you know how many times I've been asked that this morning?!) She thought.  
  
"Yes. Fine" She answered them, "Just a bad dream." She put her arms around Tidus, letting out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Good. I shall go now." Lulu exited the tent, pushed aside again, but this time, by Wakka.  
  
"Yuna, you a'ight?" Wakka asked, interrupting Yuna's dream state.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but answered, "Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you."  
  
" Ok. Just don't do that again," Wakka rubbed his neck, "I thought Sin got you or somehtin' crazy like that!"  
  
Yuna let Tidus go and smiled, "Thank you for your concern. All of you, but really I'm fine."   
  
As they exited her tent she called Tidus back.  
  
"Um...uh... I... uh... I want to give you some thing." Yuna stuttered. She lifted her pillow and handed him the pendent she had made from the beautiful blue, red, violet, green and pearl rocks that she had found on the cliff's edge. She looked at him and tried to figure the expression on his face. "Well? Do you like it?" Yuna wondered curiously.  
  
"I...I...I...I love it. I've never seen anything so beautiful, besides you anyway." He smiled. Yuna sighed happily.  
  
"Did you make this, yourself?" He said, pinning the pendent to the frnt of his Blitzball shirt.  
  
"All by hand." She smiled. Tidus threw his arms around Yuna. "Thanks. I love it!" He kissed her and left.  
  
.....................................___________________..........................................  
  
Mushy? Soppy? Yeah it is. I never ment it to be but oh well. Please reveiw! I don't mind at all if you hated it. (I kinda did too!)  
  
Review! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
